


Flesh

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Flesh Universe [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, john will wash it out with something for sure, karkat has a flithy mouth, karkat kinda hates dave a bit, seriously wash that shit out with soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can get a little crazy, just for fun. Don't even try to hold back, just let it go. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh." It's John's birthday and he has special plans for his crabby little boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no excuse for this. I had a dream and this is the result. I like to think I got Karkat's character down well but hell, who knows. I did my best.
> 
> Warning: Alright first off. It's guy/guy. Secondly, this is basically porn with a bit of plot. Or plot with a bit of porn? Depends how you take it. They might be a bit ooc. I worked hard to become Karkat so I hope I did alright. Oh, and since it's Karkat expect his filthy ass mouth. Oh and I don't hate Dave. I adore him. But well, you know how Karkat is. This wasn't beta-d either but I did my best to read over it.
> 
> Disclaimer: You know I don't own them. 
> 
> Check out the song this story was named after. Flesh by Simon Curtis. It explains my Karkat so well. Plus it's a great song.

A faint grumble came from the back of my throat as I threw open the shower curtain and stepped out into the freezing air of the bathroom. I snatched up the large white fluffy towel and quickly wrapped it around my shivering body, doing my best to dry off. Thick dark strands clung to my face but I ignored them as I rubbed the warm soft towel over my pale skin.

I wasn't happy if that wasn't obvious enough. Though, it wasn't too often that was actually happy. Or at least showed that I was. I had a bad temper that only had one cure. And he wasn't here. So my temper was free to run as I dried my small body off rather roughly.

I didn't want to go. Yea, I wanted to support my boyfriend to the best of my ability but I _really_ didn't want to go to some damn party. Yea, it was his birthday. But why the fuck did we have to go to some huge party his friends were throwing him? Why couldn't we stay home and I showed him my own version of a happy birthday? But no, John insisted he wanted this party and there wasn't a damn thing I could do when he turned those blue orbs to me with his lip stuck out.

Karkat Vantas wasn't whipped. I just... Had a small weakness for the way John Egbert looked at me. Yea, the king of dorks had a way with me that I couldn't ever fucking explain. And he fucking knew it too. Used it to his advantage. Which was why I was rubbing a towel through my hair, getting ready for said birthday party. And now that those beautiful blue orbs weren't pleading with me, my anger fumed.

Yea, I loved the dork. But I couldn't _stand_ his best friend. And said best friend would be at the fucking party and I just knew he'd spend the entire time pushing my buttons like the fucking douche he was. And because it was John's twenty-first birthday I couldn't beat the douche into oblivion like I really wanted to. I had to be on my best behavior because Daddy Egbert would be there. And like hell I was going to let that man think badly of me.

The growl that came from my lips was rather violent but it was best to get my shit out now before the party. I wrapped the towel around my full waist and moved in front of the mirror, brushing thick damp strands away from my face. I made eye contact with my reflection and narrowed my eyes at it. Dark brown eyes stared back at me with dark bags under them. Light freckles crossed over my cheeks and nose but they were hard to see unless one was close enough to do so. My full lips were curled into a scowl and my "button" nose crinkled slightly. My hair was a mess of black atop my head with a few damp strands still sticking to my face and neck.

I was a grubby little fucking troll. I never gave a damn about my appearance. It wasn't something that gained attention and I was fucking fine with that. But some how, some fucking way, it gained Egbert's attention. Or maybe the dork was just crazy. I was pretty sure of the second one. Dave told him on a daily basis that he was crazy to be dating me. But what the fuck did Dave know? He knew fucking nothing. He didn't know how I was behind closed doors. Only John did. And I swore to the dork that if he ever told Dave the truth I would find a way to sink my teeth into his dick. Considering my mouth spent a good enough time down there, John seemed to take my words to heart because Dave didn't know shit.

Compared to John I was a fucking troll for sure. The dork was at least a head taller than me and just larger than me by all standards. I was short and slightly chubby where he was tall and built. Not overly built like some fucking disgusting body builder. But built enough that when I ran my fingers over his arms I could feel the muscles underneath. He was _toned_ and I was fucking fine with that. He had the dorkiest smile in fucking history with his thin lips and slightly bucked teeth. He'd grown into them from what I had seen of his childhood pictures. His hair was a dark as mine but always way more of a mess. I was never sure how he managed to look so good with that mess of hair but he did. Better than I ever could. Though, if you were to ask him, he'd go on and on about every little thing he loved about my body.

My expression softened, thinking of gorgeous blue eyes and the scowl on my face faded as a faint blush came to my cheeks. Yea, he was a fucking dork. But he was my dork. Some fucking way he had became my dork and I had no intention of letting him go.

I met John a year ago. Exactly a year ago actually. It was his twentieth birthday when we met. It was just a regular fucking day for me. It was about nine and after bitching for almost an hour I managed to drag my bro Gamzee down to the rental store for a few flicks. Of course, dragging Gamzee anywhere was a fucking event in its own since the dude was always so high off his ass on his meds he couldn't hardly function properly. But he was better high than not. Crazy psycho Gamzee was something I only ever saw once and prayed I never saw again.

Anyway, we went to the movie rental place and who happened to be there? John with his little stuck up bitch of a friend Dave. Course, I didn't know them then. never met them in my life. Ignored them while I looked for movies and Gamzee rambled on about this miracle and that movie. I was lost in my own thoughts when I happened to reach for the same damn movie that Egbert had. How fucking cliché right? Right out of a rom-com. But it fucking happened to my life though I felt no spark or anything of that shit when out hands touched.

But John nearly jumped out of his skin when we touched. I grumbled to him, he laughed at me which pissed me off and before I knew it I was bitching at him and we were suddenly in a heated argument over Nic Cage and his crappy ass movies. I couldn't even explain how that shit went down. It just did. And even though we were arguing, there was the faintest of smiles on John lips that I didn't fucking understand.

Gamzee came out of no where and collapsed his heavy gangly body over me with his long ass limbs and that brought our fight to an abrupt halt. Gamzee was rambling on about being chill and getting my "motherfuckin grubbytude under control" while John and his snarky little friend just watched on. Some how, some fucking way, John gave me his number after I pried Gamzee off of me. And for some fucking reason I took the number because it had been fun arguing with him. He didn't take my insults to heart and he was the first person capable of keeping up with me without pissing me off to no end.

A month later John kissed me and well, that was it. Here we are. Dating for almost a year and I couldn't complain. He was the most accepting person I fucking knew. He dealt with my weird habits and temper. He knew how to deal with me and when to leave me alone. He knew when I actually wanted to be alone and when I was just being a dick who wanted his attention but didn't have the balls to say it. John just fucking _knew_. I was a lucky motherfucker and I knew that.

I let out a soft sigh, snatching the blow dryer from the corner of the sink and switched it on, getting to work to drying my thick ass hair. My thoughts drifted to the man I would see in an hour and I blamed the flush on my face on the heat blowing through my hair. It was a nice party, according to John. Something that required dressing up and I was not one to dress up. I never gave a fuck about what I looked like, let alone what I wore. My closest consisted of oversized sweatshirts and baggy jeans. They were comfortable and that was all I gave a damn about. John never seemed to care what I wore either, he just cared that it was easy to take off. Though, my collection of over-sized clothing had grown since he kept leaving his shit in my apartment. I swore he did it on purpose because the _look_ on his face when I wore one of his shirts was fucking gold.

Tonight, though, I didn't have the luxury of dressing comfortable. No, I had to wear tight form-fitting slacks, a button up, and a fucking _tie_. I fought with John for at least an hour before caving. He just knew what to say and what to do. I didn't have it in me to deny the guy something he really wanted but that didn't mean I wasn't going to put up a fight. John understood. Better than anyone. My temper was my defense. So he dealt with it. He let me be me and that was probably one of the main reasons I loved the dork.

I flicked off the blow dryer and tucked it back in its corner as I started to comb through the mess that was my hair. Now dry, it was all over the fucking place. I drug that comb through it for at least fifteen minutes before the thick strands laid how I wanted them. Bangs brushed over my forehead but I didn't give a damn. I flattened the hair against my cheeks and tilted my head from side to side to see my ears perked up through my shaggy hair. Eh, it would do.

I rubbed the area under my eyes were basically permanent bags rested. I didn't sleep much. I couldn't help it. I had insomniac issues. The only time I slept properly was when John stayed over or I stayed at his place, which was rare cause of his asshole roommate and best friend. Seriously, what the hell did John even see in that douche? But they'd been friends since they were like ten so I didn't say much about it. It wasn't my place. John loved the shades wearing asshole so there wasn't anything I could do about it. He dealt with Gamzee for my sake so I at least had to deal with his douchebag friend.

His other friends were more bearable. Jade liked to push my buttons probably about as much as Dave did but she was... I don't know, better about it. She genuinely felt bad when she went to far and I couldn't stay mad at her. Rose was probably my favorite. She was quiet and kept to herself and didn't bother me one fucking bit. I liked her. Jake, Jade's cousin, was about as annoying as John could get when he had too much caffeine but the guy wasn't too bad. Roxy was pretty nice too. Kept to herself like Rose did considering they were sisters though Roxy had the tendency to try to kiss me when she had too much to drink. Or try to kiss John. So I liked to keep an eye on her just in case. Jane was sweet really. Being John's older sister gave her that little element that I was okay with. She was nice to me. It was good enough. And then there was Dirk. Motherfucker was about as bad as Dave but his douchbaggery was always directed at Dave. They were brothers after all. I found slight pleasure in watching Dirk fuck with Dave. but usually, that caused Dave to fuck with me more so it was a cycle I fucking couldn't stand. And they would all be at this party. Probably more. I knew Gamzee, Terezi, Kanaya and Sollux were invited and they had originally been just my friends. They were bearable people who I'd know for a long time.

Satisfied that I looked presentable, I left my bathroom and entered the bedroom where I had laid out my clothing before my shower. I tugged off my towel and slipped on a pair of black boxers before tugging on the black slacks that hugged my slightly curved frame. I had an ass that Egbert fawned over so I was slightly appreciative of the way the pants hugged that part of my body. I buckled the belt, tugging it to fit nicely before picking up the dark grey button up. They were the only nice clothes I had and had never been worn. They were bought specifically for this occasion and had been one hell of a trip with Kanaya. The girl knew fashion and she had me in and out of about four stores before she settled on this outfit. I let her run wild because she knew what looked good and I secretly _wanted_ to look good for Egbert's birthday.

Clasping the last button around my neck, my eyes narrowed at the tight feeling. I tugged on the sleeves that fit perfectly and glanced around my body, twisting and turning it to see how well the shirt fit me. Kanaya had tailored it to do so. She said it was important to look my best tonight and I didn't argue with her. She stabbed me once with a needle and that was all it took. I stood still and let the woman do what the fuck she wanted. She promised John would be pleased and that was all I cared about.

I buttoned the sleeves before plopping down on the bed to tug on my socks and the black boots that Kanaya made me swear not to wear. So I broke that promise. If I was going to a party with a bunch of people I barely liked, wearing tight-fitting clothes that made me uncomfortable, my feet were at least going to be comfortable. They matched though they were worn down a bit. I didn't care. I tugged the legs of my pants over the boots and then got to my feet.

I grabbed my wallet, slipping it into my back pocket before slipping my phone into a front pocket. Then, I snatched the red tie from my bed and left the room. I tossed the tie onto the counter as I moved into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. At the exact moment I raised that bottle to my lips there was a knock at my door. One glance at the microwave clock told me John was exactly on time. I took a swig of water before moving to the door, placing the bottle on the counter as I did so. I wasted no time in opening the door and I nearly froze at the man standing on the other side.

The grin on John's face spread from ear to ear, revealing his slightly bucked teeth in the cutest way that I loved. His deep blue eyes were glistening with excitement and I took a moment to notice that his usually unruly black hair was actually rather tame. He was dressed in black slacks, a violently blue button up, and a black tie with a black coat over his shoulders. He looked handsome. He looked good. _Really good._

"How are you not ready yet?" His voice snapped my attention from ogling his frame to his bright eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and turned away from him, returning inside my apartment though I left the door open for him. "I was waiting for you, fuckass." I mumbled, snatching the tie from the counter. I heard him shut the door behind him as he entered and made his way over to me.

A warm hand grabbed mine, taking the tie before his fingers linked with mine and I was being dragged back to the bathroom. "I can't believe you don't know how to tie a tie." He said as he pushed me in front of the mirror and moved to stand behind me. He could see easily enough over the top of my head as his arms wrapped around my shoulders so he could start to tie the stupid fucking thing around my neck.

"Well not everyone was raised to be a perfect fucking gentlemen." I grumbled back, letting my fingers curl at my sides as he brushed against my skin. I couldn't help but lean back against him slightly and I notice how his lips curved up in the mirror.

"Aw, don't be grumpy, Karkat." John spoke softly as he leaned down to speak into my ear, letting the tie hang around my neck as his hands moved to smooth over my shoulders. "It's a happy day." He purred into my ear.

He couldn't do that. He fucking knew better than to purr into my ear like that. So he couldn't complain when I spun around in his arms, grabbed his tie and tugged him down to meet my lips. John didn't waste time returning my kiss, pressing his body flush against mine, pinning me back against the sink as his hands found my waist. I moaned faintly, arching up into him as he pressed against me a little harder.

And then his lips were gone, pressing into my neck as he hugged me tightly against his frame. I breathed out softly, letting my arms wrap around him, rubbing over his back as he leaned against me. He hummed contented, nuzzling against my hair and filled me with warmth.

"Happy Birthday, John." I mumbled softly, feeling his arms tighten around me even more.

"Thanks, Kar." He pressed a soft kiss to my hair before he pulled back, peering into my eyes with a grin on his face. "It feels better hearing you say it than through a text."

"Then why did I bother to text you at midnight?" I grumbled softly, glancing up at the beautiful male pressed against me.

His grin just grew slightly into that dorky grin I just loved too much. "Because you love me and wanted to be the first person to wish me a happy birthday like the good boyfriend that you are."

I rolled my eyes at his words ad pushed against his chest. "Aren't we going to be late?"

John hummed softly, placing a soft kiss to my forehead before he pulled back far enough to tug on my tie, tightening it till I could feel it press against my throat. John smiled as he smoothed out my shoulders, patted my hair, kissed my nose and then pulled away from me. "Yup, we need to get going." And he left me alone in the bathroom.

I took a deep breath, spinning around to take a quick glimpse at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed a light pink but other than that, I looked normal. Well not normal cause I never fucking dressed up but normal enough for someone about to go to a party with his boyfriend. I scowled at my reflection for a moment before leaving the bathroom to find John in the kitchen, my coat in his hands, holding it out for me. I rolled my eyes at him once again but let him help me slip into ym coat. I wasn't useless but it was the small things that made John happy and fuck me if I didn't like to make the damn dork happy.

"Don't look like that, Karkat." John said, gaining my attention as he spun me around to look up at him after putting my coat on. "This is gonna be fun."

"Yea, fucking fun as hell." I said with a flat tone.

Dark eyebrows shot up but the smile remained on his dorky face. "I do really appreciate you doing this." His voice lowered as he took a step closer, leaning down as his warm hands cupped my face. "It means a lot." He breathed softly, pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss.

My heart leapt in my chest but I just glanced away, my cheeks flushing. "Don't mention it. No seriously, don't. I don't need more shit for Dave to bother me about."

For some reason, the grin on John's face just wasn't going anywhere. Not that I could complain. As long as he was happy, I could deal with pretty much anything. So I snuck a soft kiss before pulling away from him so I could grab my keys. I stuffed them in the pocket of my black fur-lined coat before following my boyfriend out of my apartment.

* * *

My eyes narrowed as I leaned forward, peeking up at the tall apartment building John had decided to park in front of. "Why the fuck are we here?" I hissed softly, settling my glare on my boyfriend who still refused to stop grinning. What the fuck was going on with him? Didn't his damn cheeks hurt?

"I need to go up and get something. Come on." He turned the engine off and unbuckled his seat.

"Fuck no." I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't want to deal with that fucker anymore than I already have to."

John rolled his blue eyes with a smile as he reached over to brush some hair from ym cheek. "Come on, Karkat. Dave's already left. He left when I left to come get you."

His knuckles brushed over my cheek but I could only continue to glare at him. "What the fuck do you need to get anyway?"

John whined softly, letting his hand fall from my cheek. "Do you have to question everything? Come _on_ , Karkat." His deep voice took on that whiney tone I was used to. The one that warned me I was about to do exactly what he wanted. "Just come up with me. It'll only take a minute."

"Then why the fuck do I have to go? That's six flights of stairs and your elevator's broken." I stuck firm, tilting my head away from him to glance out at he darkened sky that was glistening with city lights.

"They fixed it." John spoke innocently, grabbing my chin to force me to look at him. Those beautiful blue eyes were swirling with emotions and his lower lip was stuck just so and fucking hell.

"Fine." He smacked his hand away, unbuckled my seatbelt and tore myself from the warm comfort of the car. "But I fucking s _wear_ Egbert this better be important." I stated as I slammed the door shut.

"Of course it is." His eyes lit up as he came around the car, locking it before grasping my hand in his own. He flashed me that grin that made my stomach do a flip before dragging me into the building. The lobby was warm and I felt a little better about following my dork into his apartment complex. The elevator didn't take long and when John pulled be inside, he pressed the button to his floor but once those doors were closed I found myself pressed against the wall with a hot mouth on mine.

I couldn't deny the man what he wanted. Well, I could have. But I didn't fucking feel like it. Not with that sinful tongue prying my lips apart to explore. My hands slipped into his hair, my body arching into his as that tongue pressed against mine before retreating so he could kiss me harder. He literally took my breath away. I didn't fail to notice that John was taking every chance he could to kiss me. It wasn't that unusual but there felt something different to it. Perhaps he was just that damn happy that today was his birthday.

The elevator beeped and I was left alone, slightly dazed. I panted softly, glancing over to see John holding the elevator door open, holding a hand out to me with a sly smirk on his lips. I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at him and walked past his hand into the hallway. He followed behind obediently, humming softly as he caught up to me. I glanced up at him, slightly curious about the growing grin on his face. I was used to John being a dork but he was being extra dorky tonight and I wasn't sure why. Whatever. He was happy. That was what mattered.

We stopped at his door and I waited, my foot tapping and arms crossed over my chest, as the dork took his time in finding his keys and unlocking the door. He flashed me a smile before he disappeared inside and shut the door behind him. I blinked in slight surprise and just stared at the closed door for a few seconds before I hissed and tried the handle to find it locked.

"John! What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, knocking on the door rather hard with my knuckles. "You made me come all the fucking way up here and you're just leaving me out here?!" What the _fuck_ was he doing?!

"Just a minute!" His voice was muffled through the door but I could hear it.

I growled, my lips curling over my teeth as I stood there. Well this certainly was a great way to start the fucking night. Son of a crab. What the fuck was he doing in there and why the hell was I outside his door? I was about to turn on my heel and head back to the car when the door finally opened to show a grinning dork who had removed his coat.

"Can we leave now?" I eyed his lack of coat.

"Nope." John reached forward and snatched my hand up in his before dragging me into the apartment and closed the door behind me.

"Seriously John what the fuck are you doing? We're going to be..." In my little rant to him, I had managed to turn away from him and actually notice the change in his apartment. My word died off because I was in slight surprise at the state of his living room. The apartment was one of those open concept things so the kitchen and living room were basically one large room. My eyes sweeped over the area taking in the differences.

The kitchen was lit with small candles scattered _everywhere_. In fact, the only light in the whole apartment were little candles scattered everywhere. But the living room was the most changed. The large couch was still in place, it's back to us but in front of it, there was a mountain of pillows and blankets, scattered along the floor. The coffee table had been pushed to the side so the blankets and pillows could be spread out over the floor. On top of the rather comfy looking area, there was a checkered blanket laid out with a spread of food atop. Like a picnic. And the large flat screen TV sat in front of everything with the opening menu to Failure To Launch playing.

It took me less than a minute to take everything in before turning to John with any amount of anger gone. "What the fuck is this?"

His grin just grew and he shifted, slipping his hands over my shoulders before helping me remove my coat. "Well, This is for us."

I narrowed my eyes at him, glancing back over the spread before meeting his glistening eyes once again. "Explain." I demanded.

John laughed softly, patting my head softly before he turned to put my coat away. "Come on, Karkat. I know you're not _that_ dense."

I grumbled softly, crinkling my nose. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"There is no party." He stated, folding my coat over the back of one of the kitchen chairs before returning to me with those eyes glistening and that smile making my heart pound. "It was all a ruse." He said with a soft giggle.

"A... Dammit John!" I punched his shoulder, a glare set on my face. "What the fuck?! Don't tell me I fucking dressed like this for no goddamn reason!"

John laughed, tilting his head back as he did so. I did love that laugh... He stepped forward, his arms slipping around my waist as he pulled me close, leaning down till our forehead were pressed together. "I wanted to surprise you. This is a big night after all."

"Yea, it's your fucking birthday."

The corners of his lips curled up as he stared at me and... there was just so much blue. "It's more than that Karkat. Don't tell me you don't remember. I know you do."

"Remember what?" I grumbled softly, becoming a little lost in that blue.

"It's also the day we met."

I blinked a few times, pulling back far enough to really see his entire face. Those bucked teeth were biting onto his lower lip, trying to hold back a grin that I knew would spread over his whole face. His eyes were glistening with emotion and his pale cheeks were flushed slightly.

" _Oh_." I swallowed hard, feeling my heart pound a littler harder in my chest as warmth spread over my body. "If you wanted to spend your birthday with just me you should have fucking said so." Though there was no venom in my voice at all. In fact, it sounded a little breathless.

"I wanted to surprise you." He let the grin spread over his face as he invaded my bubble again and pressed his forehead to mine, his hands coming up to cup my face. "It's a special day. Sure, it's my birthday, but it's also the anniversary of the day we met and to me, that's more important. Because the day I met you, was the day my entire life changed. I knew the moment I met you I'd figure out a way to make you mine and I did." I swore if the dork's grin grew anymore his face would split in half. "So I wanted to make it really special. I figured if I told you there was a party I'd get you to dress up for me. There really is a party. It's this weekend. But tonight..." He bit his lower lip. "Tonight is for us. I wouldn't want to be spend it with anyone else, doing anything else. I just want to be with you tonight."

Goddamn him and his romantic tendencies. He _knew_ I couldn't resist them. Because I had to admit it. I was a fucking romantic at heart and John had his way of plucking those fucking strings. I didn't even realize there were tears in my eyes until his thumbs came up to brush a few strays ones away from under my eyes. It didn't seem to bother him. If anything, it made his eyes glisten even more. I took a deep breath, just letting him stare at me as I took in his words.

We were alone. We would stay alone. I assumed all night. He probably kicked Dave out for the night and even if the guy was a douche, he wouldn't do anything to fuck with John's plans. So I knew I didn't have to worry about him. I also didn't have to deal with anyone else tonight. Just John... And as long as I had John, I could put my cranky crabbiness aside and just enjoy my time with the dork I loved.

"You're a dork." I mumbled softly, glancing up at him with flushed cheeks.

"I know." He mumbled back before capturing my lips in a soft kiss. Okay, I had to admit, he got me. The all time worst prankster got me. I was fully convinced I was going to spend my night with a bunch of people I didn't really want to and be uncomfortable as fuck. But no, that wouldn't be until this weekend. And well, I could handle it then. Because deep down, all I really had wanted was to spend John's birthday with him. Because I knew it was the day we met and yea, that meant a fuckton to me too. The fucking dork read right through me and gave me exactly what I wanted even though it was his birthday.

He pulled back after a moment, that grin still in place as his thumbs brushed over my cheeks. "Shall we?"

I shrugged and that was enough for him. He gave my round nose a soft kiss before pulling away, his hand slipping in mine to lead me to the living room. In all honesty, the set-up looked rather comfortable. John shrugged off his shoes and then plopped down on a pillow, grinning up at me. I bent down to undo my boots then kicked them off so I could join him.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pointing at the food before us. I sniffed and leaned forward, tucking my legs under me as I did so.

"Yup! Papa Mio's famous spaghetti!" He said with a grin, his cheeks flushed as he glanced at me.

"I thought he didn't do take out." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"He doesn't. But, well, he made an exception when I told him my plans." He giggled behind his hand as he leaned toward me, burying his face in my neck. "It was our first date after all."

My breath hitched, my heart pounded as I swallowed hard. "Fuck John. I didn't know you had this shit in you."

He chuckled against my neck before pulling away to plant a soft kiss to my cheek. "I had a little help."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing at him. "Yeah? Who?"

"Dave." He spoke the word a little timidly.

"That fucker actually helped you with something that had to do with _me_?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I settled down on my pillow, crossing my arms over my chest. "That's hard to believe."

"Dave actually likes you Karkat." John pointed out as he reached forward, tugging out a bottle of wine from the bucket it was in and started to pour two glasses for us. Oh yea, he definitely had help. John didn't know shit about wine. "He just likes to pick on you cause... Well that's what Dave does. It's his way of showing affection. You do it too." He glanced at me, a sly smile on his face as he handed me a glass. "He may annoy you but I think you secretly like it."

"Oh shut up." I grumbled, sniffing at the wine that smelled exceptionally fruity. "How I pick on you and how I pick on Dave are two completely different fucking things."

"Well I would hope so. Dave's just your friend. I'm your lover."

I nearly choked on my own spit at his words, bringing the glass down from my lips without taking a sip. He'd never called himself that before. Boyfriend, yes. Lover, no. But... well he was my lover. And I was his. "Dave's an ass."

John snorted softly at my words as he settled back down beside me, leaning his shoulder against mine with his glass in hand. "Dave is Dave." He shrugged slightly before holding out his glass to me. I watched it for a second before tapping mine against his. "To us."

I crinkled my nose. "You're such a dork." I mumbled before bringing the glass to my lips to take a small sip. It wasn't half bad. In fact, it was pretty damn good. But no way in hell was I going to admit that knowing that Dave had picked it out.

"Your dork." John pointed out, leaning over to nuzzle into my hair.

My heart leap at his true words. "Damn right you are."

He chuckled, nuzzling a little more before pulling away to place his glass down on the makeshift table that had our food on it. "Mhm, did you notice?"

I perked an eyebrow, glancing between him and the TV that he was glancing at. "Oh, that you have that on. Yes, Yes I did." I mumbled, hiding my embarrassment behind another sip of wine. It was the movie that started everything. The movie we both had reached for. It was _our_ movie.

John laughed softly at my embarrassment. "Hungry?" And I just nodded at his words because damn if all this romantic shit wasn't getting to me.

* * *

I tilted my head back against his shoulder when credits started to roll to see he was already watching me. After dinner, we pushed aside everything and John pulled me to sit between his legs as he leaned back against the couch. His arms were resting around my waist while mine rested atop his. It was a rather comfortable position that we had spent a majority of the movie in. At some point I had lost my tie and unbuttoned the top of my shirt to feel a little more comfortable. John had loosened his tie but he still wore it.

Gorgeous blue robs searched mine as I tilted my head toward him, nuzzling my cheek against his. His arms tightened around my waist as my hands brushed over his skin before finding his hands to link my fingers with. A soft purr came from my lips a John tilted his head to lay soft kisses of my neck. I tilted my head to the side, allowing him better access as my eyes slipped shut. My body flushed with heat that settled right in the pit of my stomach.

The movie had calmed me. Sitting with John and just enjoying each others company while we watched _our_ movie had left me feeling affectionate and comfortable. Apparently, it had done the same for John. I may be a troll but I was a cuddly fucking troll when it came to John.

My fingers squeezed his when he nipped at my neck softly. I let out a soft breath as his fingers escaped mine so he could rub over my hips, letting his fingers trail up my shirt to touch skin. I arched into his touch slightly, tilting my head to encourage him on. But he paused, bringing one hand up to cup my chin so he could turn my head toward him. I sunk in his hold slightly and allowed him to tilt my head just right so our lips could connect.

A pleased hum came from the back of my throat as those sinful lips moved over my own, his thumb rubbing over my throat as his other hand rubbed over my stomach, tickling the skin there. I wiggled slightly against him, shifting to rub my hands over his legs that were bent slightly on either side of me. I clawed my fingers up his thighs, knowing he could feel it through the fabric of his pants by the way his lips curled and he nipped at my lower lip.

I parted my lips with a faint gasp which allowed his tongue to slip in and press against mine. I followed him with my own tongue, enjoying the feeling of soft strokes and warm kisses. His hand settled over my stomach, under my shirt before he dug his nail into my skin and _clawed_ down my hip. My breath hitched as I pulled my lips from his to release a deep growl.

John's eyes darkened at that sound as he licked his lips, searching my now opened eyes. I could see the lust in his eyes and I knew that smirk all to well. I had no objections of course. In fact, the predatory look in his eyes made me shiver with anticipation. I let out a purr and pressed back against him, clawing over his thighs once again as I twisted my head to press kisses against his neck. John groaned faintly and that sound went right between my legs. I pulled my legs up, bending them as I started to squeeze and massage his thighs while nipping at the skin of his neck.

I could feel him stiffen against my back and I had no complaints. Really, wearing such tight pants in this situation had been a bad idea and John seemed to understand. As I busied myself with marking his neck he used his hands to rub over my hips under my shirt, letting his nails claw at sensitive skin. I purred against his neck every time those nails sunk into my skin and arched into his touch. Those fingers slowly slipped down, rubbing over thighs before moving back up to rub over the bulge forming in tight pants. I gasped faintly, bucking my hips into his touch without meaning to.

"Anxious, are we?" The huskiness in his voice made me groan and I pressed closer into his neck, sinking my teeth into sensitive flesh. He moaned faintly, his palm pressing against my growing bulge before he moved his hand upward, brushing over the skin just above the hem of my pants. One hand rubbed circles over my hip as the other got to work undoing my buckle. I purred against his neck in appreciation because when it came to John, he wasn't one to tease. And I loved that about him.

Though he did take his sweet ass time undoing my belt and pants. I just lapped at his neck, urging him on as he did so. It wasn't long before his hands were moving faster, using both of them to pry apart my rather tight pants and slip them down my hips. Using the leverage I had with my knees propped up, I lifted my ass, making it easier for him to slip them down my legs and I did my best to kick them off.

"Someone's excited." John mumbled softly in that husky tone that make me shiver. Now free of my pants, I felt less constrained and arched into his touch when he brushed over my bulge. My nails dug into his thighs, clawing at them as I sunk my teeth into his neck again. John received my message loud and clear. He let out a faint grunt and slipped his hand past the hem of my boxers to brush his fingers over my hard cock. I let out a gasp, releasing his neck at the shivers of pleasure that ran over my skin.

"Yes." I purred softly, lapping at his neck. "Touch me, John, fucking touch me."

"S-Shit Karkat." He hissed softly, wrapping his fingers around my cock to squeeze softly. "Don't start that yet." His voice deepened as he turned his head to nuzzle against my hair.

"Can't help it." I mumbled back, lifting a hand to rub up his arm that was wrapped around my cock. "It feels _good_." I dug my nails into his skin and clawed my way up his arm to his elbow.

John just released a faint moan, squeezing around my cock a little tighter before giving it a few soft strokes. I purred against his neck, clawing into his skin more as I twisted in his grasp, bucking my hips into his hand. My hand clawed up his arm and then to his thigh where I clawed up till I found his hardened cock. I could feel it against my back and it was hard to reach at this angle but I could _feel_ it, so I started to rub my hand over it causing his breath to hitch.

His fingers tightened around my cock and his thumb flicked over the tip causing me to arch slightly and moan against his neck. "Fuck John." I gasped faintly, easily becoming goo against him. I couldn't resist him. Hell, I didn't even want to try. "More, touch me more."

His grip on my cock tightened as my free hand shifted to reach behind me so I could slip fingers into soft raven locks. His free hand clawed at the skin of my hip and the mix of soft pain with pleasure was everything I could have ever wanted. But, really, it wasn't enough. I needed to touch him, feel him, taste him. My hand left his stiff cock and clawed down his arm till I reached his hand pumping my cock gently. I grabbed his hand, tugging it away and out of my boxers.

"Karkat?" He questioned softly as I pulled away from him, the lust in his eyes clouding with slight confusion. But I said nothing as I twisted around, moving to my knees between his legs so I could finally face him. His eyes watched my movement as I moved to his pants and started to undo his belt. He breathed a soft sigh and allowed me to undo his belt and pants, lifting his hips so I could tug them down and remove them. I tossed them over my shoulder before dipping down to kiss him deeply, letting my hands trail over his chest as I pressed closer to him.

John moaned against my mouth but parted his lips to let me inside. I tugged at his tie, trying to get rid of it but it wasn't that easy. Letting out a soft growl I tugged it from his collar and just let it rest around his neck as I started to unbutton his shirt. Warm strong hands found their way into my hair and moved through it gently as we kissed deeply, our tongues teasing one another as I pushed his now open shirt down his shoulders. John leaned forward off the couch so the shirt could slip from his arms and pool around his waist before those hands were back in my hair.

I pressed against his chest, breaking the kiss that left us both panting slightly. I searched his lust clouded eyes for a moment, a faint smirk coming to my lips as I licked them. "I want to taste you." I mumbled softly, noticing the way his eyes widened before I moved down his body and nuzzled into his groin. John gasped my name sharply, his fingers tightening in my hair. I smirked against his bulge, nuzzling against it for a moment before nipping at it through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"F-Fuck, Karkat." He moaned faintly, releasing my hair to rub back the back of my neck.

I pulled back enough to tug down his boxers just far enough till his cock popped out. I licked my lips at the sight. He was larger than I but not by much. A bit longer and thicker but that wasn't what I loved most about John's cock. He was uncut. Uncut and fucking gorgeous. I pressed my lips to the tip, breathing over it as it twitched against my lips. I loved being able to drive him fucking nuts. I gathered a lot of pride from that.

With one hand, I grasped the base and with the other, I gently rubbed the skin covering his tip while I rested on my elbows for support. I was on my knees with my ass in the air and I knew John appreciated that. I smirked faintly, glancing up to see him watching me intently with darkened eyes. I _loved_ that look on his face. Yea, I love his smile but I loved it more when he looked at me like he wanted to fuck me in oblivion. Cause that was exactly what I wanted him to do. Though he had yet to actually penetrate me. That was just a side problem. He was terrified of hurting me so full on fucking anal sex was still far off. I didn't care though. John knew how to please me without it.

I squeezed the base of his cock and leaned forward, letting my lips slip over the tip as I pulled the skin back just slightly. He moaned deeply as my tongue flicked over his exposed rosy red tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. I purred softly, focusing on the cock in front of my face. "Mm, and you thought I was anxious. Look at your fucking cock. It's all red and wet already." I gave his base a good squeeze as I mumbled those words against his head.

John whimpered softly and that had me practically undone. John never teased much and I tried to do the same for him. But, sometimes, I couldn't help myself. I breathed warm air over the head before I wrapped my lips around it, sucking lightly as my tongue circled around the lip of skin. John's hips bucked into my mouth, causing me to take in more than I had originally planned. So, using my tongue, I pushed his skin farther back, making him moan as I sucked a little harder on his cock.

" _Karkat_." He moaned my name causing me to moan against his cock which made his hand return to my hair and grip it.

I smirked faintly and set to work licking up and down his cock, pausing a few times to circle around the exposed head that was leaking pre-cum. My body flushed with heat and I could feel my cock strain against my thigh in my boxers but I didn't care. Because as long as John kept _moaning_ like that I would lick him till he was completely undone. But John had other plans.

After a rather good and deep lick under the skin of his cock, John grasped my hair rather tightly and pulled my mouth from his cock. The shock of slight pain made me moan and I glanced up to see him looking at me like he wanted to ravish me. Oh _yes_ John fucking ravish me. I smirked faintly, licking my lips and enjoyed the saltiness of his pre-cum on them. "Problem?" I purred softly and found amusement in the way his eyes narrowed. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting rather deeply. This was mine. All mine.

John didn't waste his time on words. He lunged forward, capturing my lips with his as his arms moved around my waist and mine dug into his hair. The kiss was wet and sloppy and I didn't fucking care. I just wanted him. Needed him. At some point my was shirt was gone though I didn't give a fuck. John's lips practically devoured mine as he made us shift, pulling and pushing till I could lay on my back comfortably in the mess of blankets and pillows with him above me, settled between my spread and bent legs.

"Fuck John." I moaned faintly when he pulled from my lips to kiss down my jaw and to my neck. "More, fucking _more_. Touch, please fucking touch me." I purred into his ear as his hands smoothed down my chest and clawed at my skin.

"Dammit, Karkat." He hissed into my ear while his hands grasped my hips, pulling me down against his thighs. "I can't focus when you do that."

I moaned faintly, arching up into him till my ass grazed over his hardened cock. "I don't want you to fucking focus. I want you to make me a mess. I want you to touch me and fuck me till we're both a fucking mess."

John hissed against my neck, planting a few sloppy kisses there before he pulled back from my body and tugged at my boxers, pulling them down till he could remove them and toss them to the side. My breath caught in my throat as he hovered over me, his blue eyes taking in my naked body. I was never self-conscious. Not until those eyes were scanning over my naked body. I shivered at the predatory look in his eyes and felt my cock twitch as he leaned closer to capture my lips once again.

My knees came up to press against his hips as John shifted, lowering himself till his cock was even with my own and our bare chests were inches apart. One hand was pressed to the blankets under us for leverage while the other gripped my hip rather tightly. And then, he _moved_ , grinding his hips down into mine and oh fuck did that feel fucking good. I could feel the heat from his cock pressing against my own except it wasn't skin to skin and I wasn't okay with that. Those boxers had to fucking go if he kept that up.

"Ahh John!" I gasped faintly, my hands shifting to reach down between us but they were suddenly stopped. His hands grabbed either one of my wrists and then pinned them down on either side of my head. My eyes snapped open at the action and I let out a deep moan as he pressed my wrists down, using that as leverage so he could _grind_ his hips into mine. The friction alone was enough to drive me over the edge but he was fucking _pinning_ me down and I fucking loved when John did that.

"John, fuck, John." I moaned faintly, arching up against him the best I could but he had me pinned down with his hands on my wrists and his hips fucking grinding down into mine. Pleasure washed over my body with each thrust and I was nearly losing myself. "Ah, fuck, dammit." I cursed, closing my eyes tightly as I tilted my head to side to allow him to kiss and nip at my exposed skin. I was helpless against him and I fucking knew it. I could only lay there and take what he was giving. But I had a mouth and I knew how to use it.

"Fuck, John, More. _Ah god more."_ His hips shivered at my words and his teeth sunk into my neck as he slowed his hips down slightly. Oh he was going to fucking play that game. "Dammit John." I breathed softly between faint moans. "You're a fucking animal, you know that? Pinning me down and making me yours. You love doing that don't you? You fucking _love_ turning me into a whining begging mess until I can't even fucking talk anymore." My words were a little breathless and caught between moans but he got my message.

"You're not begging yet." He mumbled against my neck, just as breathless as I was.

I hissed softly, biting my lower lip as my fingers curled and my thighs tightened against his. "Fucking dammit, John. _Fine._ Okay Fine." I moaned faintly at the way his hips ground a little harder into mine. "Skin. I want fucking skin. _Please_ John. I want to feel your cock rubbing against mine. I want to feel your skin against mine, oh fucking _hell_ John please. Ah, fucking, _please John_."

A deep moan came from the back of his throat before he leaned up slightly. I peeked open my eyes and nearly lost what little breath I had at the way he looked at me. His eyes were practically smoldering with lust but that fucking smirk was wide on his lips. "Good boy." I couldn't help but moan at those words. He knew me so fucking well. "Stay." He told me, his eyes glistening with mischief as he leaned back from me, releasing my arms though they stayed right where they were.

I watched with slightly wide eyes, taking in the gorgeous toned body exposed to me as John leaned back to tug off his boxers. A whine caught in my throat at the lovely cock exposed to me while he kicked off the annoying fabric. My arms ached to reach for him but I stayed put as he took his sweet fucking time returning to me. Eventually, I gave up on self-control and reached for him, slipping my hands into soft raven locks to pull him down to me, plastering my lips to his.

John released a soft grunt against my lips as he fell against me, our cocks crashing together, causing us both to release hisses. Those warm strong hands made their way up my sides and found my wrists once again to pin down on either side of my head. I whined softly but allowed him to do so as he positioned himself over me so our cocks could brush together. The feeling was fucking _sinful_. His dripping hot cock pressing against mine was just too fucking much. And then he _moved_. He rolled his hips forward and it took every ounce of self-control I had left to not call out too loudly. He did have neighbors after all though that was starting to not even matter anymore.

"Ah, nn, fuck, John." I moaned, tugging at his hold on my wrist to no avail. His hips set a pace as they ground down against mine and the friction was driving me insane. But I had to touch him. I needed to fucking touch him. "Touch, ah fuck, I need to fucking _touch_ you." I moaned, gritting my teeth as he nuzzled into my neck and left kisses down to my collar-bone. The way he pushed against me was driving me fucking _insane_. "Goddamnit John. I fucking love it when you hold me down but for fucks sake I need to _touch_ you. Let me fucking _touch_ you."

"Is it that bad?" John purred against my ear, causing shivers to run over my skin.

"Fuck no, Oh fuck John it feels," I moaned rather loudly as he ground his hips a little harder against mine, " _so fucking good._ Your cock feels fucking amazing against mine." I whined softly, curling my fingers to dig into my palms. "Let me fucking touch you. I need to touch you. For god's sake, _John."_ His name was more of a moan than an actual word but it seemed good enough for him. His hands finally released my wrist and my hands immediately went to his hair, grasping it tightly and tugging his head back so I could kiss him.

Our lips moved together sloppily as his hips ground against mine. I could finally lift my hips and move with him, grinding against him as he ground against me. My body tensed with each thrust and fuck it felt so fucking good. Pleasure coursed through my body and my hands slipped down from his hair to claw down his back and shoulders.

" _Fuck_ , Karkat." John moaned into my mouth as I dug my slightly sharp nails into his skin. I knew I would leave marks and I was fucking fine with that.

"Shit John _Shit_." I moaned, letting my mouth get ahead of me. "So good. So fucking _good._ Ah, fuck. Don't stop. Oh fuck don't stop." My mouth let out obscenities and noises I couldn't even control because fuck it felt too fucking good to even control anything at that point. His name became a mantra on my lips along with moans and curse words.

John buried his head in my neck, sinking his teeth into my flesh as he let himself drop against me, our bodies finally flush against one another. I moaned at the feeling of his body moving against mine and I did my best to move with him but it was almost impossible to control myself at that point. So John's hands moved to grip my hips rather tightly and he pulled and tugged so I was moving in sync with his thrusts. I was grateful because all I could managed was what came out of my mouth and how my nails clawed over his back and shoulders.

My breath hitched as I felt John's thrusts become a little less controlled. He started to suck on the spot he had bitten and shifted one hand from my hip to reach between us to grasp our cocks between his fingers. I arched at the touch, glancing down through heavy lidded eyes as he lifted slightly so his hand could spread pre-cum over both of our hardened cocks. I wasn't even sure he was completely paying attention to what he was doing as he grasped our cocks together and started to pump them.

" _Shit_." I hissed, a new wave of pleasure crashing around my body as John started to pump us together while still grinding his hips into mine. It was a hard erratic pace but I didn't fucking care. " _Fuck, Fuck John, Fuck."_ I moaned, closing my eyes tightly as he continued to lap at my neck, leaving sloppy kisses. " _I'm close, I'm so fucking close, John, don't stop, please don't fucking stop."_

John shifted his hand to squeeze over out tips, brushing his thumb over my slit and that was all it fucking took. My breath hitched, my legs clamped down hard on either side of his waist and my nails dug _deep_ into his skin as my climax washed over my body. His name came out as rather long drawn out moan and I knew with how he stilled against me that he came with me, his teeth sinking into my skin once again.

It was a moment before I returned back to my body but I didn't even fucking move. I just laid there, panting with John atop me, doing the same. It was another few minutes before I collected myself and pushed his heavy sweaty body off of mine. John made no complaints as he rolled to the side, laying on his back beside me as he stared up at the ceiling with the most blissful expression on his face. I was still catching my breath, my heart pounding heavily in my chest as I glanced down at the mess on my stomach. I contemplated for a moment before reaching down to swirl a finger into the mess of mixed cum. It felt good against my flushed skin and I just trailed it over my stomach, playing with it absent-mindedly.

I hummed softly, clearing my throat before glancing to the side at the vibrantly red blanket near me. "John." He just hummed in acknowledgement, apparently still lost on cloud nine. "Is this Dave's blanket?"

John shifted, rolling on his side to prop himself up on an elbow and look over me at the blanket I was referring to. "Yea." His voice was still husky and sent chills over my flushed skin. "I didn't think he'd care."

A smirk came to my lips as I snatched the blanket up and used it to clean myself of cum. I then shifted to clean away the small amount of cum that had stuck to John's stomach as well. Then, I tossed the blanket to the side with a soft triumphant smirk.

"Uh, Karkat, He's gonna be pissed."

"Fuck if I care." I rolled over to face him, moving closer to him to bury my head in his chest. He wrapped his free arm around me, rubbing over my flushed back. "Payback." I mumbled against his chest, placing soft kisses on every part of skin I could find.

I felt John chuckle against me, his arm tightening around me. "For what?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not." He laughed softly, nuzzling into my hair that stuck to my face and neck from sweat.

"Hey John?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He paused in rubbing my back for a moment. Okay yea so I hadn't exactly said it yet. Seemed like the right fucking time. His hand moved over my back, over my arm and them up my shoulder to my chin, which he cupped to tilt my head backwards so he could meet my eyes. "You mean that?"

"I wouldn't fucking say it if I didn't."

"Say it again." A grin crept up his face and I just rolled my eyes.

"No."

" _Please."_

I groaned and lifted up to kiss him softly. "I love you, Okay? I fucking love you."

John grinned against my lips and suddenly, I was pulled to lay atop him as his arms circled my waist tightly. He buried his head in my hair as I let my head rest against his shoulder. "I love you, Karkat. I love you so much." He mumbled, squeezing me against his body tightly.

Hidden from his view I let my mouth spread into a grin as I nuzzled into shoulder, gripping his arms tightly. "And I love you, Dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, look at that. I actually wrote smut. I did it. And somehow it still came out really long. Though they didn't full on fuck. I mean, do you know how painful that shit actually is? Karkat's not a virgin in this but he and John haven't done the full on dirty yet and idk frotting just seemed more appropriate and fun.
> 
> Well, let me know what you thought about this and Karkat's filthy mouth. I did my best.
> 
> EDIT. LISTEN UP MY LITTLE DEARIES!
> 
> So, I've decided to expand into this universe a little bit more. SO! If you have any humanstuck ideas you'd like to see written for these two, let me know! Message me, say it in a comment or hit me up on tumblr! I may write them. Smut is welcome of course. I'm up for anything! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
